memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Nog
Ist Nog wirklich Lieutenant? Auf dem Bild ist er Fähnrich. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:02, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Haben wir nicht irgendwann mal beschloss, Dienstgrade zumindest bei Hauptcharakteren nicht in die Sidebar aufzunehmen, weil die eh öfter mal befördert werden?--Bravomike 23:03, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Er wird am Ende der letzten Episode zum Lieutenant befördert. Kira sagt, die Empfehlung dazu war die letzte offizielle Handlung von Sisko, bevor er in die Feuerhöhlen ging.--Tobi72 23:05, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also dann: aus der Sidebar raus und in den Text ne Erwähnung zur Empfehlung, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:15, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Genau so würde ich sagen--Bravomike 23:19, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Er wird befördert. Kira erwähnt bei der Beförderung nur, dass dies die letzte Handlung von Sisko war. Aber die Beförderung ist offiziell.--Tobi72 23:21, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Dann machs doch gleich, Tobi72, du weist ja, was genau passiert :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:49, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich hab erst einmal den Lieutenant raus genommen. Muss mir die Episode die Tage nochmal anschauen. Und schreibe es dann genau rein.--Tobi72 00:02, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 00:08, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Auflistung Brauchen wir diese lange Auflistung der Episoden, laut der eng MA sind das 44 Folgen, da ist ja die Episodenauflistung ja länger als der Artikel. --Klossi 16:57, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ne, in der Form ist das wohl wenig Sinnvoll. An sich finde ich die Information aber schon interessant. Müsste man sich überlegen, in welcher Form man die Infos veröffentlicht, entweder auslagern als Liste Nogs Auftritte bei DS9 oder so, oder ne klappbare Liste verwenden?--Joe-le 17:10, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also wenn, dann so eine ausklappbare Liste, wie sie in der MA/en eingesetzt wird. Sowas wäre auch für uns sehr sinnvoll, wenn das technisch machbar sein sollte. --Pflaume 17:14, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Also ich finde die Auflistung schon gut (sonst hätte ich sie ja nicht begonnen), wenn man speziell eine Folg mit ihm sucht, will man ja nicht alle Folgen durchklicken um zu schauen wo er mitgespielt hat. Aber ein Liste zum Klappen oder als Link wäre auch gut! --one of four 20:07, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich finde es sinnvoll, zumal der Artikel ja noch um einiges länger werden sollte.--Tobi72 19:12, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Habe vor den Artikel nach Erzi noch weiter zu bearbeiten! Also es kommt hoffentlich bald noch einiges dazu, dann wirkt die Liste vielleicht auch nicht mehr ganz so überdimensioniert!one of four 19:19, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fast schon wieder vergessen! :Sollten wir nicht trotzdem mal über ausklappbare Listen nachdenken? Die Wikipedia nutzt so etwas schon lange und auch andere MA-Versionen benutzen die Funktion, damit Artikel nicht unnötig in die Länge gezogen werden. Noch sind solch umfangreiche Auftrittslisten bei uns zwar noch Mangelware, aber das kann ja noch werden.--Joe-le 22:00, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Es sollte meiner Meinung nach sogar mehr solche Listen geben, der Vollständigkeit wegen.--Bravomike 07:45, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nog auf Ferenginar? War Nog nicht mal im "Urlaub" auf Ferenginar? Dort wird er doch auch mal Ishka begegnet sein, oder sogar bei ihr gewohnt haben, weiß jemand noch in welcher Folge das war? --one of four 17:03, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ne, Nog und Ishka treffen sich onscreen das erste mal in der Episode . Ob davor aus Gesprächen etwas anderes hervorgeht, vermag ich so nicht zu sagen.--Joe-le 15:37, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::In der Folge befindet sich Nog bei seiner Großmutter auf Ferenginar bzw in erwähnt Nog, wenn er noch einmal Dummheiten macht, muss dieser zurück nach Ferenginar zu seiner Großmutter. --Klossi 15:46, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler Eine Frage an die MA-Gemeinde: Es sind mir einige Fehler (Tippfehler und fehlende Kommata) im Lebenslauf aufgefallen. Zwei Stellen habe ich schon korregiert. Besteht die Erlaubnis den Text weiterhin zu korregieren? Einen freundlichen Gruß -- Kotin,92.202.44.161 06:59, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Aber sicher. Verbesserungen sind immer willkommen. Und weist Du was: Das ist sogar der Witz bei einem Wiki. -93.196.12.245 08:57, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::selbstverständlich. Sei mutig :) -- 10:23, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC)